


The Best Things Start In The Kitchen

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pudding, Tickling, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Tuukka have a date after their teams play. Eddie tries to teach Tuukka how to cook and they learn some important things about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things Start In The Kitchen

The Bruins were in town for two back-to-back games and, instead of staying in a hotel with the rest of the team, Eddie talked Tuukka into spending the night at his apartment. He was a bit worried—thinking that maybe Bieksa was right about it not being a good idea when they were playing against each other—after the game. They had beaten the Bruins 3-0 and Eddie didn’t know how Tuukka was going to take that.

His doorbell rang and Eddie rushed to answer it, pausing for a second before pulling the door open.

“Hey,” Tuukka said smiling. His smile faltered a little as Eddie stood in the doorway staring at him. “Can I come in?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry.” Eddie moved out of the way. “Can I take your bag?” He gestured to the duffel that Tuukka was holding.

“Is something wrong Eddie?” Tuukka asked. “Do you not want me here?”

“What? No!” Eddie said, eyes widening. “I…I was just worried that maybe…after the game….you wouldn’t want to be here.”

Tuukka stared at him. “How shallow do you think I am?” he asked angrily. “You played good, do you really think I’d hold that against you?”

“No, I didn’t mean—”

Tuukka took a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Just forget it. What are you making?” he asked looking towards the kitchen.

“Meatloaf,” Eddie said more than ready to move on. “I was just going to start making desert too, if you want to help?” he suggested.

“Sure,” Tuukka said putting his bag down and following Eddie into the kitchen. “I should warn you, my culinary skill is pretty much limited to toast.”

“I’m sure you’re not that bad,” Eddie said. “You just need a good teacher!”

Tuukka looked at him sceptically. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. What kind of desert are you making?”

“We’re going to make raspberry tarts with vanilla pudding,” Eddie declared. He already had all the ingredients out. “Do you want to start mixing the pudding while I start on the shells?” It was instant pudding so it wouldn’t take very long to make. He started measuring his dry ingredients into a mixing bowl and was just about to add the butter when there was a change in the whir of the mixer. Eddie turned around as vanilla pudding flew everywhere and the mixer cut out.

Tuukka was splattered with pudding and staring at the mixer in shock. Eddie tried to repress it but the laughter burst out of him anyway.

“Sorry,” he said grinning as Tuukka gave him a disgruntled look. He grabbed some paper towel and started wiping at the pudding on Tuukka’s shirt, still giggling. He caught Tuukka’s right hand, looking up when Tuukka’s hand twitched and tried to pull away.

“Are you ticklish?” he asked in amazement as he moved the paper lightly against Tuukka’s wrist again.

“No,” Tuukka said trying to pull his wrist away again but the slight twitch of his lips betrayed him.

“Oh really? So you won’t mind if I do this?” Eddie ducked his head, moving his lips lightly over Tuukka’s wrist and feeling him twitch under the touch.

“Eddie, stop,” Tuukka gasped, laughing and trying to pull away.

Eddie didn’t relent, doing his best to drive Tuukka crazy. Tuukka’s fingers tangled into Eddie’s hair and Eddie slowed his touches into real kisses, trailing up Tuukka’s arm, glad that he was wearing a t-shirt instead of something long sleeved.

“Eddie,” Tuukka said again, his voice softer and steadier this time. “Stop.”

Eddie glanced up at Tuukka then stood up straight, Tuukka leaning up and pulling him in for a real kiss.

“The meatloaf will be done soon,” Eddie murmured.

“Not hungry,” Tuukka said, looking at Eddie exasperatedly when he leaned around him and switched the oven off.

“I don’t want it to burn,” Eddie explained.

Tuukka shook his head, smiling fondly. “Let’s go to your room,” he suggested and Eddie was happy to lead the way.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said when they were curled up around each other an hour later. “Not about this,” he added quickly. “About earlier. I’ve never had a relationship with anyone on a team I have to play against before, I just wasn’t sure if you’d want my company.” He knew he should leave it alone but he really wanted to know what had been bothering Tuukka. He thought for a second that he had ruined the good mood they had created when Tuukka tensed and he was relieved when Tuukka relaxed again with a sigh a second later.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Tuukka explained pulling back a little so he could look Eddie in the eye. “Some of the guys were chirping me, saying to tell my boyfriend to take it easy on us next time, and even though I knew they were joking it made me mad that anyone would think you would throw a game because of me. So when you suggested that I wouldn’t want to be with you after a loss…” he shrugged. “It was immature of me.”

“Oh,” Eddie said pulling Tuukka close again. “Thanks for telling me. I know that that’s something you would never ask of me and I would never ask it of you.” They laid there quietly for a minute then Eddie grinned. “You know, I’ve learned something very important tonight.”

Tuukka looked up at him.

“I learned that you’re ticklish!” Eddie slid over so that he was on top of Tuukka and put his new knowledge to use.


End file.
